Mining Complex Entrance
__TOC__ Map description Weapons and pickups Weapons Pickups Monsters Walkthrough As soon as you enter the dropship, a cutscene starts. Atlantis arrives near a planet. Your dropship flies out of Atlantis. A dialogue starts: From now on you'll see that Aida doesn't like killing anyone. You'll find out why later. Now your dropship flies down to the surface of the planet and is covered by orange glow. The cutscene ends here, and the first mission starts. You will be shown a few dead Liandri miners, cockroaches around, and a shadow of an Izarian killing a miner. Then your dropship appears from the sky. Izarians notice it and one of them fires an EMP-enhanced Shock Ball from its Shock Lance. The ball somehow doesn't do much damage to your ship. You appear near your dropship, holding a Combat Assault Rifle. A new objective is given to you: "Investigate the installation on Sanctuary to discover the cause of the distress call". This area is a good place to see what weapons you have. The Combat Assault Rifle here is a great weapon that you will use throughout this and later levels. The best thing is that it's almost fully loaded! 500 bullets will be more than enough to pass the level. Now, take out the Dispersion Pistol and play with it. Try killing all cockroaches you find. Then try to mantle on top of the TSL crate you see here (you might even mantle on top of the Shock Lance there too!). Remember: mantling is a great way to get good stuff. Many weapons and ammo are placed on top of crates. This crate, though, reveals nothing interesting. The last weapon you have is the Hydra Grenade Launcher. It has only frag grenades, and only 5. But remember that they are extremely good and hit 200 points of damage. Take out your CAR and move on through the door. Down the staircase, through a dead miner, down another staircase. You'll see a button there. Don't press it yet. While walking here, you'll hear a miner being tortured. Don't worry, he won't die until you see him. Now walk under the staircase and you'll see another dead miner holding a pack of Frag Grendades! Take them (you now have 10) and push the button. The door opens, and you see the miner being tortured by Izarians on the opposite side of a door. As you approach the miner, he shouts: Seconds later, he is pulled under the door. The switch doesn't appear to be working, and you hear some sounds from Vortex Rikers of Unreal. The miner is dead, and there is no way you can help him. Now prepare to face your first enemy... Turn right and go forward until you see two walkways meet, then continue. You might alt fire your CAR forward hit the Izarian that runs though here. If you hit the fire extinguishers there, they explode - remember this and don't blow them up when you're near. Do that when the enemy is near one! Now reload your CAR, and go right. You will see a miner being killed by an Izarian. Now the action starts! The Izarians will see you and hop through ventilation shafts at the top to kill you! You can kill an Izarian with a direct Alt-Fire shot of the CAR. It hits way more than the primary fire, so use it instead of the primary. Be careful not to pick up the Izarian weapons! If you happen to do so, quickly change back to the Combat Assault Rifle! Don't worry about the bouncy Shock Bolts, they do almost no damage. Kill all of the Izarians and only then take all the Shock Lances. Danny Miller will now start talking: Look at the camera. You can shoot an Izarian bolt at it if you want. Now a "dialogue" starts: You will get an Objective Complete message, two new objectives: Get to the generator building and Rescue Miller and a hatch will open. If you took all the Izarian weapons and tested them out (they don't do any serious damage yet, don't use these weapons), jump down. Now this part is quite tricky to navigate. Swim down to the bottom (as Raff said, you can't drown). You will see some bones and some Combat Assault Rifles, which you should take to restock your ammo. Now go back to one of the two hatches and try to get back up. You can't. So look down and follow the pipe until you get to a place with a yet another dead miner and a lot of blood around. Now a short dialogue will commence: Swim forward and after some time you'll reach the end. Surface and you'll get to an area with... You guessed it, yet another dead miner. Go forward, climb up the ladder, and you'll see the same miner that asked for help earlier. You could have avoided the ambush if the switch was working!.. You'll hear some Izarian voices, go up the staircase. There's a Health Pack up there if you need it. Open the door and prepare for more action. Three Izarians are trying to damage a camera. While you try to kill them (2 can be killed with a single CAR alt fire), Miller says: After killing those Izarians, you might want to return and take the health pack. Now reload and prepare for some more action! Don't go in; instead, turn right, slowly open the door, dodge in and alt-fire the sneaking Izarian. More will come from the bottom, up the stairs. Kill them however you want. After that, you might want to get back and take the health pack, if you haven't already. I didn't need it any of these times. Climb down the stairs for yet another Izarian. Take it out (don't jump on the EMP ball!). Now Miller will report: Miller is speaking about an Artifact. The note that they broke a metal drill that can crush rocks on it shows how strong these things are. Move on. You'll see a long ladder going up. Be careful! There's an Izarian on the other side of the ladder sneaking on you. Go to the ladder, climb up a few steps, then turn back and hold the Space bar to get up while looking back. Kill the Izarian as soon as you see it. You might want to use the primary CAR fire here, as the bars here stop the incendiary slug from moving and hurts you instead. Reload and go up. A crate of goodies! Take the two Frag Grenade Packs and a Grenade Launcher with 5 Frag Grenades, then jump on the crate for a Health Pickup. Prepare for some more fighting! Danny Miller will briefly tell you about what's waiting here: Fry some Izarians by shooting at the fire extinguishers and don't get yourself into the flames. There are two hiding past the crates just in front. Kill them, then go forward. You'll be ambushed just as you go half way from one set of crates to another. Watch your back! There are some Izarians there too. So before you go there, reload and prepare. There will be around 4 Izarians in front and 4 more behind. After you're done dealing with them, take a health pickup if needed and go past the crates. You'll see three CAR clips, each having 70 bullets. Take them to restock your ammo. Now go through the door, but don't go too far away. Drown down into the water to the left or right, then swim under the platform to find 2 packs of extra Frag Grenades. Take them if you need, and mantle up the platform again. Your screen darkens out and the level ends. Quick Level Completion Difficulty Differences Tips and tricks Trivia Gallery (3) Lima Six - Unreal II Unreal II The Awakening - Mission 1 Sanctuary - Écran partagé Sanctuary (1).jpg External links and references See also